Is This A Dream? (May Or May Not Be Discontinued)
by Secretly A Potato
Summary: Meet Anna and William, a pair of twins. They found themselves shipped off to Japan to live with their rich aunt and to attend the elite Ouran Academy. After an incident they found themselves being forced to join the Host Club. Read their wacky adventures here! Will there be love? HELL YEAH.
1. The New Life Of the Oakland Twins!

Alright so before we begin:

I edited this chapter. It is now longer and yeah.

**bolded: ****English**

normal: Japanese.

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does. I only own my OCs and what not.**

**UPDATES MAY BE SLOW AT TIMES SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. THANK YOU.**

* * *

**Did you know?:** Anna was originally going to be blonde and blue eyed but this was immediately discarded because of her Japanese and Puerto Rican nationalities.

* * *

The pitter patter of rain could be heard hitting intensely against the glass windows. Anyone could notice it was raining out that night unless you're a teenage girl who is wearing headphones to block out any other noise besides that that was coming out from her computer. Thunder boomed in the distant and the girl didn't even flinch, all she did was smile like an idiot and had her dark brown eyes glued to the screen.

Then something happened. The corners of her mouth tugged into a frown; her lips in a quivering fashion. Her eyes showed worry and sadness.

**"****Ah! Why did they have to kill the damn dog!? It didn't do anything!"** she ripped off her headphones and shut off her laptop and placed-more like tossed- it on the soft carpeted floor, **"Note to self: If Sophia suggests a movie do not watch it or be prepared to be crying like a fucking baby." **

Lighting flashed and a few seconds later thunder boomed. This seemed to surprise the brunette haired girl since she flinched and whirl her head towards the window. Her mouth stood agape a little and confusion was written across her entire face.

**"****Has it been raining this whole entire time or?"** she asked no one in particular.

**"****Eh, probably for an hour now. I'm not sure, I'm not the fucking weather man." **

The girl jumped at least a good few inches in fright before turning around and glaring at the figure in the door way. Which was a male who had dark brown hair, a pair of thick rimmed glasses and several piercing in their left and right ear. They crossed their arms and smirked at the angry girl.

She clenched her teeth, **"Don't ever do that again, William."** She demanded, **"Why are you here anyways? It's eleven at night and we have to get up at five. Go back to sleep."** She then proceeded to throw a pillow at him, which he easily dodge.

William laughed which caused her to give him a "what the fuck" face, **"I was making my way the bathroom and that's when I heard you're cries of sadness. Well, my fabulous sister, Anna, it seems like you can't tell time very well."**

**"****What the fuck do you mean? It's eleven fucking o' clock at night. Damn son."** She hissed. William slowly shook his head and look towards the end of Anna's room. Anna followed his gaze and her eyes widen, **"Ah shit! You got to be fucking kidding me? It's four thirty? I have to get up in thirty minutes!"**

**"****Can't you just sleep on the plane? We're going to be on it for a good solid thirteen hours."** William suggested hoping to ease Anna of her situation but she just shot daggers at him.

**"****William, I can barely stay in car for three hours with the windows down without having the urge to throw up. Imagine what it's going to be like on a plane."** Her eyes wandered in imagination, after this thought she just shivered, **"You know what? I'll rest my eyes. Come back when it's time to get ready." **Anna leaped off her bed and trotted towards her brother.

He stared down at her. There was probably a good foot between them.

**"****You know? For being my twin you're pretty fucking short."** He said bluntly.

Anna huffed in annoyance, **"Says the one who is at least six feet."** She grumbles. William laughs and ruffles her hair which seemed to annoy her more, **"Now out!"** Anna then pushes him out the door and shuts it.

Anna slowly made her way to her bed and landed on it with an 'oof!'.

**"****I'd be damn lucky to get ten minutes of sleep."** She loudly sigh before snuggling into her pillow to _try_ to get some sleep.

* * *

That morning for Anna was living hell since she only got a mere fifteen minutes of sleep that night. She found herself almost falling down the stairs and bumping into a wall or two from the lack of sleep. It was just not Anna's morning.

**"****Good morning sleepy head."** William threw a cheeky smile at Anna as she walked into the kitchen looking for food.

She grunted in reply. William laughed at this, knowing that his sister did not take mornings that well. He took a bite from his cereal and swallowed it, then adjusted his glasses after.

Anna went searching into the cupboards for a little while searching for her beloved food. She knew that she had to get ready and get to the airport soon. She was a little upset she didn't have time to eat one of her favorite foods: pancakes. After rummaging around a bit she just decides to just eat a pop tart. Cherry in fact.

William slurped up the rest of the milk from his bowl of cereal before wiping the milk off of his mouth with his sleeve. He quickly washed his dish in the sink and put it into the dish washer. He then decided to go out into the living room and wash television since he had been up since last night, so he had decided just to get ready then and there.

The front door is heard opening causing William and Anna to turn their heads to see who it was. A middle aged lady with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes stood in the door way. She was wearing a nice dress suit and was clutching a small hand bag.

**"****Good morning William,"** she nods towards William then to Anna, **"Anna. Do you have all of your things? This isn't some three day trip, you're staying in Japan for the rest of your high school lives."** She told them.

**"****Morning mom. How was work? I'm all ready though Anna over there needs to hurry up."** William smirks and rolls his eyes towards Anna who had just finished eating her pop tart.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, **"Oh. Shut up William and morning mom. I'll be upstairs getting ready."** She then stomped up the stairs leaving William and their very confused mother.

The mother let out a smile sigh**, "It was good. Though, I didn't get much done since I was thinking about my two babies being away from me for so long."** She looked down sadly, **"They need their mother."**

**"****Mom, no offense, but please don't be so gushy."** William deadpanned, **"Also, we're going to be visiting on holidays, so it won't be that bad."** He patted her lightly on the back in reassurance.

**"****I know. It's just, you're going to be in a country half way across the world, living with a woman you don't even know!"** she wailed, slapping her hands onto to her cheeks.

**"****Mom. She's your sister. I'm pretty sure, we're going to be alright."** William chuckled lightly before hugging his mom for a few seconds. He then pulled away.

**"****Okay. Just promise to keep an eye on your sister. She tends to get-"**

**"****Into trouble. I'm aware of this, I am her twin brother after all." **

**"****Are you guy's talking about me?"** William and his mother froze and turned towards the location of the voice.

Standing there was Anna who had her arms crossed and an annoyed expression was plastered onto her face. Her think chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her outfit consisted of a tee-shirt and a pair of sweats and converse. By her sides were two large suitcases, while a back pack hung from her back.

William eyes widened, **"What no! Mom over here was just grieving over us leaving to live with Aunt Kimiko."** He laughed lightly averting his eyes to his mom.

Anna narrows his eyes at him with an expression that said, "Yeah right, asshole." She yawned and it was wiped away.

** "****Well, I'm ready anyways so…"** she trailed off. It is silent for a few minutes. This apparently annoyed the girl because she then yelled, **"Are we just going to stand here? Or are we going to leave?"**

**"****Ah yes!"**

* * *

**"****Where the fuck is she William? Is she trying to play hide and go seek?"** Anna huffed annoyingly as she walked beside her brother who was too busy reading a map.

The plane ride went okay. If it weren't for Anna getting up two times to go throws up in the bathroom, she would believe that her plane ride was an okay. She was also glad she got some sleep on the plane. She had used William as a pillow but they didn't really care because they were sibling anyways.

**"****Well-um-if I'm correct we were told there would be people walking holding up a sign that says our names."** William answered before looking up. Her peered aross the airport. Something managed to catch is eyes and he smiled brightly, **"Like that one! I think that's the one!"** he then ran full speed towards the signs.

Anna ran behind him, **"God damnit William! Wait up!"**

The two sibling had managed to catch the eyes by a few bystanders. They were in fact in Japan, running in an airport, not speaking the native language so it was only logical for them to be looked at.

William came to a stop but Anna was still running and managed to bump into his from behind. She took a step back and rubbed her forehead, **"Sorry about that."**

Anna looked up to see a man in black suit wearing sunglasses holding up the sign. Written in Japanese she read, "Anna and William Oakland" she smiled lightly, relieved they had finally found someone.

"Are you two, Anna and William Oakland?" the man questioned in a deep gruff voice.

William smirked swinging his arm around Anna's shoulders, "We sure are! And who may you be?"

"I was hired by your aunt to pick you two up. Now if you may, we will be going to the limo now." He said monotonously.

Anna and William made a quick glance towards each other, **"A limo! Cool!"** they laughed before following the dude in the black suit.

* * *

**"Woah! Holy shit!" **

Anna and William both had amazed faces when the limo pulled up to large golden gates. They both had big grins on their faces. It was obvious that they were excited to see the mansion. What was it going to look it? What is it going to be like? A billion of thoughts raced through their minds.

**"Doesn't Aunt Kimiko own a cosmetic company or some shit like that?" **Anna asked her brother, **"It must be pretty good. I wonder what her line is called." **

** "I think so. I'm not sure though, we're going to find out soon though!" **William exclaims happily at Anna, who exchanges a small grin.

The large gates open and the limousine started to drive down it. Anna and William could tell that they were heading up a hill by looking out of their tinted windows. Beautiful trees, flowers, and bushes aligned the drive way in a path way formation. There was a huge fountain with a statue of a mermaid appearing to "jump" out of the water in the middle. Water was squirting out of her mouth and over her into the fountain. Anna and William were amazed.

It took five minutes to drive up the drive way. That was how long it was. The limousine stops near the front of an enormous silvery lilac mansion that made Anna and William stared in awe. They were just so excited or were they?

**"Are you excited Anna?"** William asked his sister sitting up from his seat.

His sister's brown orbs looked up for a second in a thinking form. Her mouth opened a little but then she shuts it. She then turn towards William.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, **"I was and I still am but I'm a little nervous."** she confessed and then twirled her chocolate locks around her index finger. A habit she does when she get nervous.

**"It's fine if you're nervous. You still have me, right?"** William grins widely. Anna then slowly nods and smiles back.

**"Yeah. I guess." **

The door of the limousine is opened by the man in the black suit. William and Anna blinked in unison before slowly crawly out of the vehicle. Along the way Anna managed to bump her head causing her to yell out.

**"Fuck!" **she rubbed her head in agony, then ducking to exit out of limousine.

William putted on a firm face and pointed towards Anna, **"No. Bad Anna, swearing is bad."** He then swatted her on the head.

Anna narrows her eyes angrily, **"What the hell was that for?" **she stands up straight and clenches her fist, **"I'm not a fucking dog!"**

It was obvious that William was just being sarcastic and playing around with his sister but his sister was taking it all too literally, threatening to beat his ass up later.

The sound of someone clearing their throat is made causing Anna and William to end their bickering. They turn around and simultaneously said, "Yes?" Which in their opinion sounded pretty cool.

The man in the suit spoke, "If you are done with your conversation Master William and Mistress Anna will you may follow me to the mansion?" he stood up straight and his face was still stoic as ever.

"Sure um-er-"Anna couldn't find him a name that fitted him but the man answered for her.

"Ryouji." He answered.

"Sure Ryouji! But what about our luggage shouldn't we get that?" William asks pointing toward the trunk of the limousine. They're not going to just leave it there are they?

Ryouji shook his head, "No. Some people will come and take it up to your rooms. Now if you may, follow me."

The man turned around and began walking having William and Anna follow him like little ducklings. They walked up the front porch and the man then rang the doorbell. After five minutes of waiting for someone to answer, Anna seem to grow impatient.

**"Oh my fucking god, how long does it take to for someone's open the god-" **and in that moment the door swung open revealing a lady with dark brown hair tied back into a bun, dark brown eyes, and olive skin. She smiled wickedly at the sight she saw.

"Thank you so much Ryouji!" she then hugged Ryouji happily. He then awkwardly hugged her in return, "You are dismissed."

Ryouji bowed and lifted his head, "Yes m'am." He then left.

Anna and William still stood at the door way unsure of what to do. The woman must had noticed this because she then grabbed their sleeves and pulled them inside the mansion with her.

"You two must be William and Anna! It's an honor to meet you two." The woman said happily, "I'm Kimiko Ashikawa but you can just call be Aunt Kimiko if you want." She winked and laughed a little.

William shuffled his feet a little and Anna twirled her hair. Both were sort of unsure on what to say but William then decided to speak.

"It's nice to meet you to. Do you happen to own a cosmetic line?" William asked politely hoping for an answer.

"I sure do! I ended up calling "Kimi" as opposed to my name, Kimiko. It's a pretty bland name. I'm pretty sure you two could think of something better than that." Kimiko told them.

"I'll think about it." Anna answered not as nervous as she was before.

Kimiko then decided she would show Anna and William their rooms so they could they could get settled. Both rooms were on the third floor and were directly next to each other. William and Anna also found that it was cool that they both had their own master bathrooms.

"You two may come down for dinner soon or you may rest. You both look very tired after your flight and besides you two both have school tomorrow." Kimiko informed them this.

Anna turned around and cocked her head to the side, "Oh. I forgot. Don't we have to wear uniforms or something like that?"

"We do but I feel so bad for you Anna. The girl's uniform will make you look like a walking crème puff!" William bursted out laughing.

Anna huffed, stood on her tiptoes and slammed her fist onto William's head which immediately made him stop. His eyes swelled up with tears and her rubbed the wound on his head.

"Aw, Anna. You're so mean." He complained. Anna just glared at him and crossed her arms.

She turned toward her aunt who looked rather confused. She sighed, "It's a normal thing. Don't worry about it and do I really have to wear a dress like that?" she gagged, "I'd much rather wear the boy's uniform."

Kimiko smirked and nodded, "Your mother told be much about you two so I ordered you two both the men's uniform. It's doesn't violate the dress code because you are in fact wearing the high school uniform."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so she has?" Kimiko nodded, "Well anyways, I'll be going to bed. **I'm tired as fuck.**" She knew her aunt couldn't understand her but William could which earned her a slight glare.

Kimiko laughed slightly and nodded quickly. It would probably make her bun fallout but somehow it didn't. She then turned to William who was too busy looking around in Anna's room.

"Alright then, have a good night sleep. If you need anything press that button and a maid will come up as soon as they can." She informed her, "Come on William, your sister needs to sleep."

William stopped what he was doing and stood up and walked toward the door where his aunt was standing. He looked back at his sister who was patiently waiting for him to leave, "Night Anna!" he called.

There is a grunt and Anna answered.

**"Good night stupid." **

William chuckled as this and finally left her room. Anna immediately slammed her door shut which caused him to jump up in surprise.

"I think I'll be heading to bed too. Night aunt Kimiko." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek in kindness.

"Alright dear. If you need anything you know what to do. Have a good night rest." She then walked away.

In both of William and Anna's heads were a whole bunch of thoughts. What are their lives going to be like since they are now living in a wealthy lifestyle in Japan? Will it bed bad, will it be good? They didn't know. Maybe that next day was going to tell them and they couldn't wait.

* * *

**A: So there we go! This chapter is sort of an introduction towards the Oakland twins. I sort of got lazy towards the end so I apologize for that. You can probably tell that William is a lot more laid back than his sister, Anna. **

**Anna: What the hell is that supposed to mean?**

**William: Anna be nice to the author.**

**A: See. **

**Anna: Shut up. You made me like this. **

**A: Write this down: Do not piss off Anna.**

**Anna: I heard that! [chases author]  
**

**A: AHH!**

**William: Next time on "Is This a Dream?" Anna and I and attending school! Four reviews and we will update!**

**A: AHHH! Stop Anna! AH!**

**William: Anna, no.**

**Anna: Fine. [huff]**

**A: Thank you William and like you said before, four reviews and we will update!"**


	2. The First Day At Ouran! (Part One)

Alright so before we begin:

**bolded: ****English**

normal: Japanese.

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does. I only own my OCs and what not.**

**UPDATES MAY BE SLOW AT TIMES SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. THANK YOU.**

* * *

**Answers:**

**eatmorehateless : I love your username! And thank you for your thoughts! I am still figuring out who should be with who so it's nice when someone helps out.**

**Guest: Thank you for your consideration!**

**FanfikFreakazoid: You got your wish! I have updated!**

**CRAZYisaVERYGOODthingNEKO: Thank you! Yeah, characters can be a pain at the times though they are very fun to mess around with. (:  
**

* * *

**Did you know?: **Anna and William's birthday is on September 13th and 14th. This is because William was born on September 13th at 11:34 pm while his sister was born on September 14th at 12:16 am.

* * *

"Mistress Anna may you please wake up? It is time for you to get ready for school."

A maid had been standing by the side of Anna's bed for about fifteen minutes trying to wake her up. There was still no success and Anna would not budge. All she would do is stir, grumble something and pull the covers over her head.

"Mistress Anna you have to get up soon or you'll be late on your first day." The maid pleaded again trying to wake up Anna.

"It's too early." Anna inaudibly mumbled.

William, who had been walking down the hall to go downstairs had past Anna's room. He poked his head inside to see the maid and Anna's sleeping body. He raised an eyebrow and walked towards them.

"Anna won't wake up?" he questioned the maid.

The maid nodded, her reddish brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail bounced up and down. She bit her lip, glanced at Anna, then looked back at William.

"Hold up. I know what to do." William tiptoed to Anna's bathroom and started running the sink. There was an empty cup used for mouthwash on it and he filled it up with cold water. He turned off the faucet and walked steadily back to Anna's bed.

The maid looked confused, "What are you going to do Master William." She asked politely. What was William going to do?

William smirked, "You'll see." And just like that. He threw the water onto Anna, causing her to leap from her bed in surprised. He busted out laughing and the maid sweat dropped unsure on what to do, "You can leave now. Thank you." He waved the maid off.

Anna blinked feeling the cold, wet water dripping down her face. She went back to reality and looked up to see William towering over her, holding a cup? Why is he holding the cup? Why was she wet? She then gasped, realizing what had happened. She leaped up to her feet.

**"****What the hell was that for? I was sleeping, you know!"** she yelled at him.

**"****Dude, the maid had been trying to get you up for the past half hour. We have school in let's see, "**William looked at his watch, **", forty minutes."** He had nothing to worry about since he had long since took his shower and was already dressed.

**"****Fuck! I'm going to be late!" **she freaked out and glanced at William's attire, **"That's the uniform? Nice."**

The men's uniform for Ouran was a white button up long sleeved shirt, a periwinkle blazed that had the logo sewed onto the left chest area of the blazer, black dress pants, a pair of black dress shoes, and it was touched off with a black tie with a vertical purple stripe.

**"****Yeah, I know. Now get ready. I'll be waiting down stairs." **William then left the room, letting Anna to do her business.

* * *

** "****William, our school is-"Anna** was too flabbergasted on what to say.

The limousine had pulled up to the front gates of Ouran Academy and Anna and William were dropped off five minutes ago. Both hadn't moved an inch as they were too busy being amazed at the new school.

**"****Enormous, brilliant, sparkly, pink?! Wait maybe I'm seeing it wrong." **William took off glasses and cleaned them off then put them back on again, **"Nope, the school's pink!" **

Anna crossed her arms and huffed, **"Out of all the colors they could paint this school they painted in pink? Ugh, let's go." **she then proceeded to grab the hem off William's sleeve and pulled him into the court yard.

Before the Oakland twins had entered, tons of students were busy talking among their friends about who knows what. They still had ten minutes before they had to get to class so what beats then spending time with your friends or making out with your partners. Though, this was interrupted right when Anna and William walked in. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing stared intensely at the two siblings.

"Woah! Who are they?"

"I'm not sure! I have never seen them before!"

"The boy's so handsome but why is the girl er-"

"Cross dressing?"

"Yeah, cross dressing!"

"I don't know but let's go talk to them!"

"Okay! Let's go!"

Anna and William were then bombarded by three excited girls. Anna jumped back and William raised his arms above his head. One of the girls had black hair cut into a bobbed shaped style with sharp grey eyes, she was the shortest out of the bunch. Another girl had curly brown hair that reached her waist and her bangs were pulled back by a head band and her eyes were also grey. The third girl had black hair that was straight and fell to her shoulders and her eyes were big and blue, she was the tallest out of the trio. Anna looked at the dresses that they were wearing and almost threw up. Yellow was not her color.

"Hi! You two must be new here!" the girl with bobbed chirped happily, "I'm Mei Hisakawa, class 2-A!"

William nodded, "Yeah. We are new. My name William Oakland and this is my twin sister, Anna." He patted Anna lightly on the head. Anna glared at William and then nodded.

"Yup." She gave a one word answer. She was slightly annoyed at Mei's perkiness.

"Oh twins! We have a pair of twins here also! They're identical though." The grey eyes girl explained, "Oh silly me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ayano Moto. I'm in class 3-A. It's nice to meet you." She bowed politely.

"And I'm Izumi Ueno, class 2-B." the last girl told them grinning wickedly, "So where'd you two come from? We've never seen you before!"

William laughed a little, "We're from America, Boston to be exact." He explained. The group had been walking and were already inside the school, "We came to live with our aunt."

"Oh! What does she do?" Mei beamed clasping her hands together, "It's pretty hard to get into this school without being wealthy or on a scholarship." She explained.

"She owns a cosmetic line." Anna answered simply crossing her arms.

The girls nodded, "So what class do you two have?" Ayano asked them. The bell had rung and the students were walking to their designated areas, "You two are new. You won't really know your way around. It's the polite thing to do." She explained. The two other girls nodded in agreement.

Anna eyes wandered up and she thought of what her class was, "I think we have 2-A." she glanced at William, who nodded. She smiled knowing that she was correct.

"Mei-chan has that class! She can show you!" Izumi told them.

Mei nodded, "Yup! Just follow me!" she then grabbed Anna and William's sleeves and pulled them down the halls of Ouran.

Along the way to their class, Mei had finally let go of their sleeves. Anna and William looked all around them in amazement. Every time they past of group of student, especially girls, they heard giggling and whispers. A lot of them seemed to blush when they caught sight of William.

**"****Those girls better not be talking shit." **Anna grumbled, **"Talk shit get hit, bitch!" **she held up a fist but William quickly covered it up with his hand and hoisted it down.

Mei turned around, "Did you say something?"

Anna laughed sheepishly, "Oh nothing. I said that this school is very pretty!" she lied smiling wide, "It's so beautiful!"

Mei giggled, "Well, it's one of the wealthiest schools ever. Of course it's going to beautiful silly." She had fell for the lie and Anna was grateful for that.

William gave Anna a stern look before whispering, **"You better be careful. Some students may know how to speak English." **Anna groaned and nodded, knowing her brother was right.

After what seemed to be forever. The trio had finally reached their destination. The door was white with a golden door handle and sign hung above it that read, "Class 2-A". Mei grabbed the handle and swung the door open and happily walked into the class room and took her seat. Anna and William poked their heads through the door way and observed their class room. A few students were already in there and some still had yet to arrive. William and Anna looked at each other, shrugged and walked into their class room.

They were unsure on what to do, so they both waited quietly in the front of the class room, chit chatting quietly to themselves. More students filled the class room and when they past the two, they giggled and whispered and walked to their seats. Anna grew annoyed at the giggling and would probably beat them up the next person who did that but she knew when the right time was to fight and when was the wrong time and this was the wrong time. She didn't want to get detention of her first day. No, she would wait for about a month into the school year then she'd probably get more rebellious. William wasn't as rowdy as his sister and he found his duty to help her not get into so much trouble. He wasn't a goody too shoes because he, too, had a few detentions but not as much as his sister.

The teacher had finally walked in. They were male and seemed to be in early forties. They wore a nice purple suit with a black undershirt and purple tie. He shut the door and turned towards the class.

"Good morning class!" he beamed happily.

"Good morning sensei!" the class greeted back. The sensei chuckled and then noticed William and Anna standing awkwardly by his desk.

He placed his hands on his hips, "And who may you to be?" he asked suspiciously.

"We're the new students, William and Anna Oakland. It's a pleasure to meet you sensei." William bowed politely and forced Anna to do it with him. They both looked back at up to see the sensei smiling.

"Oh! I must have forgot about you! Please introduce and say one introducing thing about yourselves to the class." The sensei instructed them.

William and Anna nodded. At first they argued quietly about who went first but that was dismissed after a battle of rock paper scissors that William happily won. Anna groaned and turned to look at the class. She put on one of the most stoic faces ever and spoke.

"My name is Anna Oakland, I am sixteen years old. I came from America and one of my hobbies is um…I sometimes make videos for my YouTube channel." She wasn't sure on what else to say so she just pushed William to the front.

"Hey!" he yelled at her. He then sighed and looked at the class, "My name is William Oakland, just like Anna, I'm sixteen This is because I'm her twin. I enjoy hikes and riding four wheelers." He smiled at the class.

The sensei smiled nicely, "Now class any questions?" After he said this tons of hands raised up.

Anna looked around and pointed towards a girl with red hair, "You, with the red hair."

The red haired girl pointed towards herself and mouthed "Me?" and Anna nodded. The girl then stood up.

"What made you come to Ouran?" she asked. The whole class paid close attention on what Anna had to say.

Anna positioned her chin between her index finger and thumb, "Well, we were originally living with our mom and dad in Boston but then our aunt invited us to stay with us. After talking to my mom, we were sent here to attend this school for the rest of the school years." She explained hoping they would understand.

The nodded, "Thank you." She then sat back down.

William pointed to another student, a girl actually. They stood up quickly and seemed to have confusion written on their faces. She pointed to Anna, "Why is she cross dressing? Why doesn't she wear the girl's uniform? It's so pretty." She smoothed out her pastel yellow dress.

Anna scoffed and placed her hand on her hip, "Just because you think it is pretty does not mean I have to think of the same thing. I prefer wearing this then wearing the yellow thing. I'll respect your opinion on what you wear as long as you respect mine."

Just like that the whole class stood silent. The girl, who had asked the questions, mouth hung open. She then shut it and sat back down. Anna had just smacked talk her. The sensei nervously chuckled and looked back the class.

"One more question."

William pointed two a boy. The boy stood up from his seat, "It's nice to meet you two. May I ask, what is a four wheeler?"

"Yeah, what's a four wheeler?" another person asked.

William grinned, "Well it's this thing you ride on. It's sort of like motorcycle but it's lower to the ground and it has four wheels, unlike two. You're supposed to ride it on dirt paths and such. It's really fun. Anna and I usually did it when we camp up north from Boston." He to the students who seemed really interested, "If you can, you should all try it sometime." He smiled cheekily.

Sensei beamed, "Thank you very much William and Anna. Now please take a seat next to," he scanned the class looking for empty seats he could place them in, "Anna please go take a seat in front of Miss Hisakawa. Miss Hisakawa please raise your hand."

Anna already knew this was Mei and before Mei could raise her hand, Anna had already taken her seat. Mei tapped her on the shoulder. Anna turned around in her seat.

"Hey! If you need anything you can ask me!" Mei happily said.

Anna nodded, "Uh, thank you." she gave a small smile and turned back around in her seat.

"Now Mister Oakland please take a seat behind Mister Fujioka." William nodded and spotted a boy with brown hair raising their hand.

William walked down the aisle. The more he got closer to Mr. Fujioka the more she noticed the prominent features of him. He had big brown eyes and he looked almost like a girl. William shook this off though. Just because someone had some features of a girl does not mean they are a girl right? He also noticed two twins sitting on either side of Mr. Fujioka. Both were completely identical, with ginger colored hair and golden cat like eyes. They parted both of their hair to opposite sides, the only thing that set them apart that William could tell.

He passed the girly looking boy and sat down in his seat. He took out his notebook and pencil to take any necessary notes in class. When he looked up, his eyes met the eyes of Mister Fujioka.

"Welcome to Ouran. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, it's nice to meet you." he greeted William.

William smiled at Haruhi's politeness, "It's nice to meet you to Haruhi."

Then William felt something hit his head. His eyes landed on a piece of crumpled paper on the floor. His eyes traveled back up to see the eyes of one of the twins. They quickly looked away. Haruhi sighed in annoyance.

"Hikaru don't throw stuff at people. It's rude." He scolded Hikaru.

Hikaru sighed, "Aw. Come on Haruhi!" he whined.

Another voice followed that sounded almost similar except for being raised a little in pitch, "Lighten up!"

Haruhi sighed and turned back to William, "I'm so sorry about those to. They can trouble at time. That one over there," she pointed to the twin on her right, ", is Hikaru and the one on my left in Kaoru."

"We're the Hitachiin twins." The twins spoke in unison, "Hey, isn't that girl your sister?" they asked.

William nodded, "Yeah. We're twins actually." He told them. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded and turned back around.

"Now class! I think we should do…a group project!" The sensei excitingly said. The replies from the class varied from "cool!" to groaning zombies, "It's going to be on different countries! I will explain when you all find your groups. The group can be no bigger than six people! Now go!" he ordered to class.

Every student immediately stood up and went looking for their group mates. Mei tapped Anna on her shoulder, "Let's work together!" she beamed happily.

Anna shrugged, "I guess so. Let's see if William wants to work with us to." Mei nodded and they walked over to where William was sitting.

The twins had immediately claimed Haruhi. Haruhi sighed and sweatdropped before looking at William, "You want to work with us?" she asked him, seeing he still didn't have a partner.

William nodded, "Uh, sure."

Anna and Mei walked up to William, "Hey! You want to work with Mei and I?" Anna asked him.

"Oh. I was going to work with Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru." He told her. Anna looked down for second.

"Oh, that's okay." She replied.

"You are welcome to work with us Anna and Mei. We still have two open spots in our group." Haruhi happily told them.

"Thank you Haruhi!" Mei said, "Come on Anna! We get to work with Haruhi and the twins!"

Anna had no clue why Mei was so excited. What made those three different than anyone else from the class? They looked like normal, rich people to her. Sure, they were attractive looking but almost everyone looked attractive in Ouran. Anna shook her head and walked over to the group. She decided she would find her answers another time.

* * *

**A: So how was that? William and Anna's first day at Ouran seemed to be running pretty smootly but how long will that last? [grins evily.]**

**William: Uh, author are you okay?**

**A: Why wouldn't I be okay? **

**William: Uh, never mind.**

**Anna: I'm bored. Can I go home now?**

**A: What no! You have to say the outro!**

**Anna: Ugh. Okay, so in the next chapter we are going to discuss about our project and some other stuff.**

**A: Wow. Someones not enthusiastic! Now, William!**

**William: And we will update when we get a total of 8 reviews! Have a nice day!**

**A: See! William is happy about his job.**

**Anna: Shut up.  
**

**A: I uh-just go home. And remember folks, we will update once we get a total of 8 reviews! We already have four from the last chapter so we just need four more to update!**


	3. The First Day At Ouran! (Part Two)

Alright so before we begin:

**bolded: English**

normal: Japanese.

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does. I only own my OCs and what not.**

**UPDATES MAY BE SLOW AT TIMES SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. THANK YOU.**

* * *

**Answers:**

**Guest: Thank you very much. I am planning to pair William up with an OC for now but if you or anyone else has any other ideas please be free to tell. **

**CRAZYisaVERYGOODthingNEKO**: **Thank you! I wasn't planning to add yaoi in my story at all so there is no need to worry. (: William will probably be paired up with an OC later on in the story.**

**kittylove12: Thank you. There will be love interests but I am still deciding. If you have any suggestions please tell. **

**lydiakelux: Yes, there is more now. (:**

* * *

**Did you know?: **Anna's favorite color is maroon and William's favorite color is dark green.

* * *

**This chapter is told from Anna's POV since it was more easier to write it this way. Chapters will sometimes be first person, sometimes third, and sometimes both. Thank you. **

* * *

Ouran Academy is pretty interesting to be honest but couldn't they lay off the pink? That is the only fucking color I've seen the building throughout this whole day! I don't mind the color but there are billions of other colors they could've add to this damn pal-I mean school.

I was walking down the hallway alone because William decided to stay behind in his class to take extra notes or some shit like that and told me to go without him and when he's done he'll text me. It was currently study hall and the students at Ouran were doing whatever they wanted that had nothing to do with a class. So, that meant them being in the halls chit chatting away. It was so annoying, even the libraries were filled with noisy people.

I fixed my hair and decided to try this one room: music room # 3. William and I had received a list of room at Ouran Academy and it said that the room was abandoned and nobody used it. Well how fucking lucky was I?

I wasn't

Because right when I opened those heavy ass doors I was first blinded by this light that was as bright as the fucking sun and rose petals flew into my face and a few in my mouth also. I was extremely confused and pissed off at the moment. Who blinds someone then throws rose petals at them?

When my eyes adjusted and after spitting out a few rose petals I heard a chorus of voices in harmony.

"Welcome."

In front of me were seven dudes. I was beyond confused, what the hell was happening? Then all of there was this pale blonde guy on one knee in front of me, holding out a rose. His looks were what you could considered dreamy. He looked up and HIS EYES WERE FUCKING PURPLE. IS THAT NORMAL?

"Hello Princess," his voice was soothe as ever, "What brings you here to the host club?"

Did he just call me a princess? Just no and host club? Isn't that a club where women pay for men to entertain them? AND I MEAN ENTERTAIN THEM.

"What the hell?" I asked weirdly taking a step away, "What kind of school allows this?"

Blondie flinched a little and rosed up to his feet. He was around the same height as William. He then brushed the invisible dust off his uniform. He then looked at me and blinked before he gained an excited expression.

"You're one of the new students!" he yelled happily, "I, Tamaki Suoh, king of the host club welcome you! Now who do you want to request?"

I looked at Tamaki directly in the eye and frowned, "No one. I would like to keep my virginity." I crossed my arms and huffed.

Then all of a sudden Tamaki went into this corner and started growing mushrooms? What the hell?

"What the hell is his problem?" and when I said that lighting stuck him. LIGHTNING LITERALLY CAME OUT OF NO WHERE AND STRUCKED HIM.

"Do not worry Miss Oakland the host club is perfectly suitable and we do no such things. The members of the host club entertain guests with acts and talk to them with drinks and food."

I turned around to see a pale skinned, slender boy with black hair that was neatly combed. I couldn't tell what his eye color was because they were hidden under a pair of oval glasses. He was holding a black notebook and writing down who knows what.

"Do I know you?" I raised an eyebrow.

He pushed up his glasses, "Oh, I'm sorry. I am Kyoya Ootori class 3-A and vice president of the host club." he opened up his book, "And you are Anna Oakland, class 2-A."

How the hell did he know that? Stalker.

"I am not a stalker. I have access to every students files including your and your brother's." he smirked and shut his book.

I nervously laughed and started backing away to the door. That was when my back hit something. I turned around to find the twins from my class with standing there smirking at me. They both looked completely identical, from their gingered color hair to their golden orbs.

"Look who it is." They began walking around be, eyeing me closely, "Now, what's Anna doing here at the host club?" they stopped and swung their arms around me.

"Maybe she came to see us Kaoru." Hikaru, I'm assuming, whispered.

Kaoru smiled, "Perhaps she did." He and Hikaru then tighten their grip on me.

I struggled to break free, "Let go of me! God damnit." What the hell is up with this club?

"Let go of her. It's bothering her, you guys." I heard a familiar voice and Hikaru and Kaoru instantly set me down.

I looked to see Haruhi. He was part of this too? He doesn't seem to be that type of person. His brown hair was combed neatly and his eyes brown eyes were big and framed with long lashes that made him look almost feminine but I'm not judging.

"Thank you so much Haruhi." I brushed myself off, "I owe you one."

Haruhi blinked, "No problem. You don't have to owe me anything though." He smiled.

I shook my head, "Nope. If you need anything I'll be here." I then turned around ready to run out the door, "I'll be going now. Bye Haruhi!"

When I was about to exit the room I just had to hear Tamaki's annoying ass voice. Why didn't they just let me leave? It was hella annoying.

"Dear Prin-"He tried to say but I instantly cut him off my slapping my hand over his mouth and sternly looking at him.

"No." His eyes widened a little and I uncovered his mouth, "Now. I'll be leaving now." I spun around and trotted to the door like a bad and man I was so fucking happy that no one tried to stop me that time.

So, I opened the door and right when I was about to walk out this small figure just attacked me. What the hell? Is this some kind of curse that I'll never be able to leave this god damn room? I stumbled a bit, almost falling. I regained my composure and looked down to see this small looking child staring up at me? What the hell? What is he doing here? He's not even wearing a uniform and this is one of the high school buildings.

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hani!" he greeted cheerfully he then held up a pink plushed rabbit, "This is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call his Mori! And this is my bunny Usa-chan! What's your name?" he explained introducing a rather tall man, who also wasn't wearing the uniform.

AND I MEAN HE WAS TALL. TALLER THAN WILLIAM. I had to crane my neck up to see his face.

"Hn." He just grunted and nodded. I didn't know how to respond back so I did the same.

I blinked. Was everyone here so out there? Do they just greet random people on the streets and act all happy go lucky all the time?

"Uh-my names Anna." I awkwardly said, "I was just about to leave." I told him.

He instantly frowned at this, "So you're not going to stay? We can have cake together?" he looked like he was about to cry. I felt so guilty.

I placed my hand, awkwardly on his shoulder and knelt down so I was eye leveled with him, "Uh-don't cry. I'll have cake with you. Yeah, cake is fantastic!"

And right when I said that his eyes lit up with so much fucking joy, "Really? Yay! Takashi, Anna-chan is going to have cake with us!" he grabbed my sleeve and pulled me over to a table with a cake on it.

I inwardly sighed. I just couldn't leave could I? Maybe I could leave after I ate that cake. It was worth the try.

Mori, sliced us both a piece of strawberry cake and put it on our plates. Hani instantly started eating his like he was a titan eating humans.

"Thanks Mori." I thanked him and he just nodded and did a grunt.

I took a bite of the cake that I had on my fork and I instantly fell in love. That cake was fucking amazing. If it was human I would probably marry it.

"Do you like it Anna-chan?" Hani asked innocently shoving another piece of cake in his mouth.

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah. It's the best cake I ever had kid!" I grinned cheekily.

He cocked his head to the side, "Kid?" he shook his head and smiled, and "I'm 18!" he proudly said.

My eyes bugged out of my head, "What?! You can't be serious but you're so adorable!"

"Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai are high school graduates Miss Oakland." I jumped and turned around to see Kyoya, who was standing behind me. When did he get there?

I frowned, "Just call me Anna." I told him sternly.

"As you wish Miss Oakland." He smirked and I mentally screamed. Oh how I wish I could punch his ass right then and there.

Then I heard the doors swung open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to see who was standing in the door way. It was fucking William! I'm saved.

**"****William!" **I leaped off my seat and ran over to him, **"I tried to leave this god damn room but I couldn't! Wait, how did you find me?" **I asked him realizing that I never sent a text to him.

He nervously scratched the back of his neck, **"Kyoya senpai actually told me." **

I blinked, **"Oh, did him now?" **

William nodded, **"Yup."** He said showing me the text off his phone. The text told him I was in room #3 and Kyoya wanted to talk to him about something.

"Not to be rude," I heard one of the twins said.

The other instantly followed, ", but we can't understand a word you two are saying."

"It's our secret language." I crossed my arms and puffed out my chest proudly like a mama bird.

Haruhi spoke up, "I think they were speaking English, you guys." He turned to us, "I know a little. You said something about Kyoya-senpai right?" he asked.

William nodded, "Yeah. He said he wanted me for something." He informed him.

"Oh, okay. I'll go tell him that you're here. Wait just a moment." And then Haruhi walked off to fetch us Kyoya.

Unfortuanally for Haruhi, Tamaki grabbed him by the arm and shook him. He sounded like he wasn't trying to make us here him but his voice was pretty loud.

"Haruhi! You don't know that man, he could be dangerous!" he scolded him and pointed to William, "Look at all those piercings he has on his ears! He's probably in a gang!"

William sweat dropped at Tamaki's assumption. The only gang William had ever been in was this gang we formed on club penguin.

"You're over reacting senpai. William is Anna's brother." He bluntly told him.

"I know that but I want to keep my daughter safe!" Tamaki cried hugging Haruhi. Haruhi squirmed trying to break free of Tamaki's grasp.

It then took William and I two minutes to figure out something about Haruhi. Haru-he was actually a Haru-she. It was then obvious after seeing Haruhi's facial features, attitude, and Tamaki calling he his daughter and being protective over her but we wanted to be sure.

"You're a girl Haruhi?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I think she's a girl." William also said.

Instantly every host except for Kyoya and Mori surrounded Haruhi laughing nervously.

"Nope. Haruhi is defiantly a boy." Tamaki patted her on the back.

"Yeah! Haruhi is the manliest man we ever seen." The twin with his hair parted to right said.

The twin with his hair parted to his left chuckled, "He's the manliest out of anyone here!"

"Haru-chan is so handsome! She's so nice to!" Honey happily said.

I blinked, "You just said she." I told him.

All of the host's eyes widened. Honey had spilled the beans. They were now everywhere. There goes my chili recipe.

Haruhi sighed and pushed them out of the way, "Cut it out you guys. They know I'm a girl and you can't just erase their mermories."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Hikaru and Kaoru both holding baseball bats smiling evily. What the hell?

"We can always induce amnesia." They chuckled darkly eyeing William and I. What the fuck was there problem.

"Hikaru, Kaoru put the bats down. They do not need to be hit with them." Haruhi scolded them like a mother.

"Aw come on Haruhi!" they whined.

"No. What is up with you two wanting to him people with baseball bats anyways?" Haruhi yelled at them.

They shrugged, "We don't know." Well that fucking answered it.

Haruhi groaned and began speaking again, "You two probably want to know why I'm here, in a host club pretending to a guy right?"

We both nodded and said in unison, "Yeah."

Haruhi began her story, "Well it all started when I was a first year. It was my second week at Ouran Academy and I was there on a scholarship." She explained.

"Meaning, are poor Haruhi was too poor to pay for tuition." Tamaki dramatically said.

Haruhi glared at him, "Shut up senpai." Tamaki shrieked and went into a corner of depression. William looked at me strangely and I just did the crazy signal, "Ignore him. Anyways, I was new and I was looking for a place to study. I checked every library and every single one of them was filled with noisy rich people. No offence."

"None taken." William told her, "We're actually new to this whole rich thing also."

She blinked, "Really?" we nodded, "I then decided to try the south hall. I then stumbled upon this room. I heard that it was abandoned and to test if it was true I placed my ear to door to hear if there was any sound. There wasn't and I was relieved. I opened the door and I was greeted to them."

"Who's them?" William asked confusingly.

**"****Those dittos over there. They have this host club thing where they entertain girls on an appropriate level." **I whisped.

Haruhi chuckled, "Yeah. So I was then bombarded by them and everyone thought that I was a boy because I wasn't wearing the uniform and was wearing clothes from my dad, and not to forget I lost my contacts so I was wearing a pair of glasses and my hair was messy since I got gum stuck in my hair so I decided to just chop it. Then after trying to leave Tamaki called me gay and was like, "Do you want this type or that?" and I nervously tried to get away then he grabbed my face and whispered, "Or do you want me?" and I backed away from him and ended up backing up into a podium. This vase fell off and it broke. I had to owe them 8 million yen, and to do that I had to get 1000 requests. I managed to pay it off by the end of the year but I grew quite close to them so I decided to stay." She took a deep breath after explaining what happened.

"Wow. That's quite the story Haruhi." I said amazed.

"Yeah." William whispered, "So no one else knows that you're a girl?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Except for this one guy named Kasanoda." She told us.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "Now William. I was going to ask just you but now that you and your sister know about our little secret I will ask you both," he smirked, "I am asking you two to join the host club."

"Wh-what?" I gagged, "You can't be serious!"

"Uh, I don't know what to say." William said calmy.

Kyoya chuckled, "I am serious."

Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's shoulder, "Kyoya! What're you doing?" he asked eyeing William and I.

"I was going to ask them to join our club. William has attracted some attention and he seemed to be a good addition. Now that they know about Haruhi's secret, they will both join the club to keep an eye on them."

Tamaki's mouth formed an 'o' shape and he nodded stepping away.

"We could hear you. You know that right?" I glared at Kyoya.

"I was aware of that." He told us, "Now, you both begin tomorrow after school. Be here by 3 to get ready."

I shook my head, "I don't know about William but I am perfectly well at handling secrets! So why do I have to be in this stupid club, I'm not a boy." I felt William glare at me a little but I ignored it.

A felt twin #1 at my side, "She's got a point." I felt him and his brother swing their arms around my shoulders.

"She was too feminine to be pretend that she's a boy." I instantly knew that they were talking about my figure.

**"****Pererts." **I whispered in english so that they couldn't understand me.

"Besides everyone knows that she is girl." The other informed twirling my hair around his finger.

Kyoya chuckled, "That's why I have decided that Anna will be our first ever hostess." He explained.

"No way." I instantly told him.

He smirked, "My family owns a private police force. There is no running away from this William and Anna."

Damn, this dude was evil. I gritted my teeth and squeeze my fists. The twins must of noticed because they then backed away seeing that I was almost about to explode. I felt William's hand on my shoulder.

**"****Anna. We might as well join." **He insisted, **"It looks fun besides Kyoya is very scary." **

I almost giggled at him calling Kyoya scary, **"But-"**

**"****We don't really have any other choice."**

I slumped my shoulders. He was right, **"Fine. I'll join if you join."**

He grinned happily, **"That's the spirit!"**

I sighed. William then turned to Kyoya, "We'll join the club."

"Even if it is stupid." I bluntly said. I then heard Tamaki's shriek and I looked to see that he fainted, "What the hell?"

"Great." Kyoya wrote something down in his notebook, "Oh, Tamaki is the founder of the host club."

I nodded slowly.

"Yay! Anna-chan and Will-chan are in the club now!" I heard the twins and Hani happily sing and Mori grunted nodding. I smacked my face into my palm and groaned inwardly.

**"****Who's the kid and tall dude?" **William asked me eyeing Hani and Mori. Oh, yeah. I had forgot that he just met them.

**"****The short one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call him Hani and the tall one is Takashi Morinozuka but he prefers to be called Mori." **I then smirked, **"And get this, they're both 18." **

William's eyes widened, **"Really?" **I nodded.

"I'm sorry that you to are being dragged into this mess." Haruhi apologized nervously.

William smiled, "Oh. It's no problem really." He laughed.

"They can be a pain at times." Haruhi said and we could hear some of hosts give out a "Hey!"

I sighed, "I can see that." Haruhi laughed.

Tamaki appeared before us, "Now don't forget you two! To be good a good host and hostess you must treat the ladies and now-men right and be on time! Don't forget be here tomorrow at 3 o' clock sharp."

William saluted, "Eye eye captain!" Tamaki nodded at this with a smile.

I groaned, "Yeah. Fine. Whatever. Now move so that we can leave." I said to him.

Tamaki then went back to his corner again and began growing mushrooms again. I sighed.

And that was how William and I got stuck in this hell hole and let me tell you. It was a pain in the ass at times. If you want to read more. Then go ahead but I'm warning you. The rest of this story is going to be a wild fucking ride. God damnit, I hear Tamaki again. He never knows when to shut

* * *

**A: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I finished at 2 in the morning. Yay me. Now Anna do your thing!**

**Anna: Ugh. Next time on "Is This A Dream?" William and I are are going to tell you how our first day as being in the club is like.**

**William: It's pretty interesting. Author how many reviews should we ask for to update?**

**A: Thank you Anna. Hm, William, I would have to say five or six. I can't decide.**

William: We'll do six since we did four the last two times.

**A: Alright! Remember to review! We need six reviews to update. **

**Anna: Don't review. I'd rather eat food then tell the story.**

**A: Hey! Don't listen to her guys, she's just crabby.**

**Anna: Hey!**

**William: You are a little crabby.**

**Anna: [glares.]**

**A: Anyways, six reviews for an update! Bye! **


	4. The Oakland Twins Joined The Host Club!

**Sorry about the long wait! I tried posting an author's note two times but each time I posted it, fanfiction would screw up the coding and it was a big mess. I am terribly sorry for that!**

* * *

Alright so before we begin:

**bolded: ****English**

normal: Japanese.

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does. I only own my OCs and what not.**

**UPDATES MAY BE SLOW AT TIMES SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. THANK YOU.**

* * *

** Answers:**

**eatmorehateless: Here you go! (:**

**CRAZYisaVERYGOODthingNEKO: It is alright, dear and yes, Kyoya is terrifying. He watches your every move. He's like an advanced stalker.  
**

**SakuraDreamerz: Thank you so much!**

**naynaynaynay: Thank you!  
**

**turtles: Thank you!**

** : Thank you!  
**

**cookiemonkey123: Thank you and I will be sort of telling more and more about them as the story progresses. I'm not a person to tell a characters whole back story in the first few chapters but have it slowly progress throughout the story. I think, this is what you meant. If not, it would be a dear to have you help me. This is my first Ouran story that I have published online.**

**Zeeza: Aw, thank you. That is very nice to hear! (:  
**

** .744: Oh, honey, you aren't a bother. I was just busy that's all and when I tried to post a note about it, it would get messed up. **

* * *

**Did you know?: **William's favorite subjects are history and English, while Anna is interested in chemistry and home ec.

* * *

The next day went well for William. As for Anna, it was the complete opposite, and here was how. That morning, the twins decided they would walk to school. Well, William actually did and just dragged Anna along with him. Anna didn't have any breakfast that morning, due to sleeping in AGAIN, so she forced William to have them stop at a coffee shop so that she could get a Cappuccino. William reluctantly agreed and off they went to the coffee shop.

Anna got her Cappuccino and she was a lot less grumpy because of it and William just got himself a coffee because he figured that he was already there so why not buy one?

**"****Mmm. This is the fucking best." **Anna took another small sip of the warm drink, favoring the delicious taste of it. She swallowed it and eyed Williams coffee, "I **have no idea how you can drink that? It's bitter. Bleh."** She made a disgusted face and shook her head.

William shrug his shoulder carefully, in order not spill any of his coffee, **"I just like the taste of it."** He replied simply.

**"****Oh? Well, you are what you eat!"** Anna shouted, smirking proudly at her accomplishment.

William raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head and sighed. She was a pain in the ass alright, "Whatever." He then looked her directly in the eyes and took a long sip of his coffee without breaking any eye contact.

Anna shivered and made another disgusted face. William laughed at this and ruffled her hair afterwards. Anna grunted and used her free hand to smooth is down. She then made her way so that she was ahead, speed walking quickly. William sighed and walked faster to keep up with his sister and then that's when it had happened.

William somehow managed to trip on a banana peel. Who knows where that came from? His coffee managed to escape his grasp and flew all the back of Anna's blazer. She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to William who was on his knees with a mortified face. Anna's eye twitched with annoyance.

She now smelled like one of her least favorite things, coffee but even if it didn't smelled like that what were they going to do about that stain? Anna was sort of relieved she had her hair in messy bun that day because she was too lazy to do anything else with it but she was still overall pissed off with what had happened.

**"****Ah! I'm so sorry Anna!"** William jumped to his feet and ran over to his sister, "**There was a banana peel and I'm so sorry!"**

Anna took a sharp breath, "I accept your apology but," she looked down and quickly looked up again, ", what are we going to do about my damn uniform?!" she yelled clearly pissed off.

William's mouth opened but then he shut it. He blinked, **"I-"**

Anna cut him off, **"Forget it. I'll just take it off and wash it after school."** She told him, unbuttoning her uniform. She handed William her bag to hold so that she would get out of her blazer. She slipped her periwinkle blazer off, folded it, and then shoved it into her bag. She took her bag back, and gave William a nod in thanks for holding it, **"Besides I can tell people how you can be such a klutz." **She smirked walking off.

William stood their processing what she had just said for a solid minute before giving out a loud, **"Hey!"** and ran to keep up with her. He could hear his sister's dark chuckles and he then rolled his eyes afterwards.

* * *

After eight hours of school work, eating food, sleeping, getting yelled at for sleeping, getting asked countless time of why she isn't wearing her uniform properly and getting told she smelled like coffee, Anna was pretty surprised that she made it through the day without stabbing herself. Now all she wanted to do is go home, get her uniform washed, and watch re-runs of _Supernatural_ on Netflix and cry because that show had a lot of feels to it man and eat a whole tub of ice cream. Maybe not a whole tub but more than the suggested serving for one person suggested.

She made her way down the halls of Ouran, lost at trying to find the exit. William disappeared to who knows where. She knew he said something about a club but she couldn't remember anything else. Typical Anna with her oh so great memory. And she swore she could sense she was being followed after a few minutes.

"Hey!"

Anna nearly jumped three feet in the air after hearing an alarming yell, yelping also. She bent over, taking deep breaths because boy, that scared her…a lot. She heard snickering from behind her and she then took deep breath and spun on her heels to see Hikaru and Kaoru laughing their asses off.

"Oi! Were you two following me?" she questioned crossing her arms.

Hikaru wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye, "Oh my god. Did you see how high she jumped? It was hilarious!"

"It was! And that sound she made, oh jeez." Kaoru swung his arm around his brother's shoulder to keep support because he was laughing way too hard.

Anna impatiently tapped her foot, "Eh-hem. What the hell is going on?" she asked, a lot louder than last time. The laughter slowly died down and the twins stood their staring down at Anna, not speaking. Anna sighed and swiveled around, "If you two aren't going to answer then I'm leaving. Bye."

Though, before she could take her first step away from them, the twins both linked their arms under her shoulders and started running full speed down the corridors. Anna struggled to break free, and yelled in the process. They passed some wandering students, who just raised their eyebrow, shrug their shoulders, and went back to whatever they were doing like what was happening was something that normally happened.

They finally stopped in front the door of music room 3. They set Anna down. Anna grunted and tightened her adjusted her bun. Before she could even yell at them, they pushed open the doors and pushed her inside the room. Anna stumbled a bit a few feet and landed face first in between two couch cushions. She freed herself, turned herself around and immediately sat down of the soft cushions, slumping her shoulders. She was still processing of what had just happened.

"Ah, I see you have made it Anna." Tamaki expressed happily, from behind the couch, "Good work, Hikaru and Kaoru!" he gave a thumbs up to the twins afterwards.

The twins shrugged, "No problem, boss." Then they walked off to somewhere else in the room.

Anna's eye brows knitted together. She had finally realized of what had just happened and let's just say she wasn't the happiest person on earth. She twisted her upper body around so that her legs were still facing the direction of where the door was. Tamaki's mouth was moving, a lot, and he was being his flamboyant self, waving his arms in dramatic gestures. Anna was too busy in her thoughts so she subconsciously cut him out.

After a few minutes, she had finally remembered where she was, what had happened yesterday, and she realized was hungry as fuck. This caused her eyes to widen and her arms shot up into the air as if a police team busted into the room ordering everyone to put their hands up. One of her arms managed to hit Tamaki in the face making him fall backwards. Though, somehow Anna didn't notice it.

To make things simple, Anna had forgotten all about yesterday. How she and her brother were forced to join the host club because they had found about Haruhi's secret of being a girl. Yeah, Anna didn't have the best memory any one could ask for.

* * *

Anna and William sat at a table with Kyoya looking bored as ever. Before they started their hosting, Kyoya had suggested that they should get to know the members, their types, what they do and some events that they may host.

"The host club was founded by Tamaki Suoh, three years ago. He is in class 3-A and he is known as the princely type. His request rate is 70%, making him the most popular host we have here."

* * *

Tamaki sat in a red love seat in a prominent manner. Next to him was a girl with brown hair and dark green eyes. Across from them was a girl with black hair and brown eyes and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes on a couch. The girls stared lovingly at Tamaki, fascinated by him.

"I see that you, you've got to new members." The girl next to him spoke, taking a sip of her tea, "It's rather interesting that you added a girl."

Tamaki chuckled, "Ah, yes, princess. Their names are Anna and William." He told them, "It is interesting but," he then cupped her face so that his faces was only merely inches from hers, ", it's not as nearly as interesting as your beauty."

The girl blushed deep red and uttered out a simple, "Ah, Tamaki." and the other girls squealed in delight at the romantic moment.

* * *

Anna's eye twitch in annoyance when she saw Tamaki's act and William's mouth just stood agape.

"The princely type? Ha! He should be called the corny type!" Anna smirked glancing over at Tamaki who was telling the corniest pickup lines to his guests.

"It's interesting that he is the leader here. I would think it would be you but you don't seem to be someone who would do something like, make a host club." William pointed out to Kyoya as he looked around the room.

Kyoya chuckled, "I'll be sure to tell him that Anna." He smirked and Anna rolled her eyes, "I am the vice president of the host club and I'm also known as the cool type." He said writing something down in his black notebook.

"Why? Is it because you're so cold to others?" Anna questioned resting her chin in the palms of her hand.

"Anna!" William then smacked Anna in the back of the head.

**"****What the hell is that for?" **she growled rubbing the back of her head.

**"****Be nice." **William demanded.

Anna sighed, **"Says the kid who smacked me in the back of the head." **

Kyoya chuckled and wrote something else in his notebook, "I'm in charge of budgeting and making profit for the host club. Let's just say, if it weren't for me the host club wouldn't be as good as it is." He boasted a little, "Our next two hosts are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They are known as the "Little Devil" types and they are quite famous for their brotherly love act."

"Brotherly love?" Anna and William asked cocking their heads to the sides in confusion.

They then turned to see the twin's table and they watched in confusion. What did Kyoya mean by brotherly love?"

* * *

"One time when were little, we were playing hide and go seek and Kaoru was the seeker and I was the hider. My hiding spot was so good that he couldn't find me! When he did, he was crying and he said that he was scared that he'd lost me forever." Hikaru said to his guests, giving off a little laugh.

He and Kaoru all sat at a table with two girls who both had brown hair and grey eyes. The two girls seemed very interesting by the twins, so they were watching them intensly.

A tear slipped from the corner of Kaoru's eyes and he spoke sadly, "Why did you tell them about that Hikaru? You know how I felt at tha-"

He is cut off when Hikaru pulled his face, rather, close to his, "I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I just thought that they should hear about that story because you care and I care about you." He sincerely apologized.

Kaoru gave a small smile, "You're forgiven, Hikaru."

The two girl screamed in joy. They were obviously happy about the scene that had just unfolded in front of them.

* * *

Anna and William both slowly turned around with mortified looks on both of their faces. They thought maybe it was them showing encouragement, maybe a pat on the back and maybe a small hug or something. But that-that left them a little disgusted.

"Look, we don't mind homosexuality but incest, really?" William hissed, "I don't know about Japan, but that's illegal in America."

"And they're twins too! You don't see me making out with my brother. Ew." Anna lowly whispered, "No offence William."

"None taken, sis."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "Oh don't worry, and it's just one of our ways to reel in some customers. The ladies seem to love it. It is one of our most popular acts. Moving on, Hani and Mori are both Highschool graduates and both are attending Ouran University. They are rather busy most of the time but do still show up to the club every now and then. They are known as the "Boy-Lotita" type and the "Strong Silent" type. I'm assuming you will be able to guess who is which type."

* * *

Hani, who was sitting on top of Mori's shoulders, giggled cutely. Which, all of the girls in front of him giggled back at because it was so cute to them. One of the girls, a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, took a sniff at the hair and smiled widely.

"You smell like strawberry cake, Hani." She told him, "It smells really good!"

The other girls took a whiff of the air too and they all nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you smell like strawberry cake."

Hani giggled, "Me and Takashi made strawberry cake in home ec class because it's my favorite! It was really good, right Takashi?" Hani asked cutely.

Mori nodded and muttered a simple, "Yeah."

The trio of girls blushed and then yelled out, "So cute!" because Hani's cuteness and Mori's charm was a fan girl's dream.

"It's amazing that they're both 18. I honestly would have thought Hani was in middle school if he wasn't wearing the uniform." William honestly said as he pushed his glasses up, "And Mori is so- what's the word? Quiet? I guess."

"Their qualities both contrast with each other's in a significant way." Kyoya pointed out.

"So they're basically opposite of each other? Right?" Anna questioned with her index finger in the air.

"You are indeed correct. Our next host is our second most popular: Haruhi Fujioka. "He" is known as the natural type," Kyoya replied and putting emphasis on 'he', "as you may know Haruhi joined the host club last year after breaking an 8 million yen vase so we made "him" join the host club."

* * *

"Would you ladies like anything to eat and or drink?" Haruhi asked, smiling nicely at the three girls that sat at her table.

One of the girls had black hair that was cut to her shoulders and brown eyes, one had brown hair that was curly and green eyes, while another had brown hair that was pulled up into a tight bun and brown eyes.

The girl with the black hair giggled, "I would like some jasmine tea please, Haruhi."

Haruhi nodded, "Would you girls like anything else? It would be a burden if I didn't offer you anything." She insisted.

The green eyed girl shook her head, "I would like some green tea please, if you wouldn't mind." She answered politely.

"Water will just be fine. Thank you."

Haruhi smiled and got up from her seat. She locked her hands in front of her together, "I will get your drink right now ladies. Excuse me." She then walked off to the other side of the room to fetch the girl's drinks.

The three girls stared lovingly at Haruhi. All were unaware about Haruhi's true identity. They all thought he was a boy in the host club. Just imagine how awkward it would be to find out the boy you were flirting with was actually a girl.

"Haruhi is so sweet." The girl with blonde hair gushed.

"Oh my god, I know right. He's my favorite!"

"Our hands brushed one time."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It was the best moment of my life!"

* * *

Anna sighed loudly; every girl that they saw so far was were giggly and over dramatic. Everyone in the room were weird to her except for William because he is her brother, and Haruhi because she seemed to be the only normal person there. She was nervously playing with her hair and she just looked down at her cup of tea. What could she do? Tamaki said something about boys, so she'd probably be hosting them but how was she going to pull it off? It just wasn't her style to go flirting with a bunch of boys.

William was a little more interested in hosting than his sister did. He was more optimistic than his sister so he looked a little more on the brighter side. While he had area of grey between black and white, his sister did not seem to have any. It was always, "Yes" or "No". No, "I guess." Or "I don't know." Anna was just the one to always have a choice on things. William thought for a second; the hosts had types. So, depending on how he hosts then that will determine his type. He glanced at his sister and chuckled thinking about the various types she could be or could not be placed in.

"Now that are done introducing our members, you two will both be hosting for the rest of the time today. I assume that you know what to do, am I correct?" Kyoya smirked, "William you will be sitting over there," he then pointed to a table with two girls who were chatting amongst themselves giggling, "As for you Miss Anna, you will be sitting two tables behind your brothers."

Anna looked up to see a table with two boys awkwardly sitting there looking around the room. She felt kind of bad for making them wait because it was probably really awkward just sitting there in the host club if you were a boy.

"Thank you." William gave a bow in respect and walked over to his table. When the girls saw him they were immediately swooned.

Anna just rolled her eyes, "Ight. See ya." She then made her way to the awaiting boys. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at this and wrote something down in his notebook.

* * *

"I do apologize for keeping you wonderful ladies waiting but Kyoya was being nice to show my sister and I all about the host club. My name is William Oakland, class 2-A, it's nice to meet you. " William apologized as he took his seat in one of the empty chairs, he then gave a cheeky smile at his two guests.

He thought he was playing it pretty good. Maybe he could be the polite type but still have fun with it. Well it wasn't his choice to determine that.

One of the girls had blonde hair and brown eyes. She giggled, "Oh it is alright. My name is Chou Nakahara, class 1-B. It is nice to meet you also." She blushed.

The other girl had blonde and grey eyes, she nodded and took a sip of her tea, "I'm Hinanta Nakahara, class 3-B. It's a pleasure to meet you also."

William blinked, "Are you to related by chance. You two share the same face structure and you both have the same last name so I just have the thought. If you are not, I am sorry about that."

Chou laughed, "We are in fact! We're cousins actually!"

"Yes, we are. Though our families live together in the same house. We're just a close knit family." Hinanta explained.

William nodded and smiled, "That's really nice to hear that. This conversation has been really fun actually; you two are great to talk to."

"Thank you so much William!"

"Anytime!"

* * *

Anna awkwardly made her way to her table. She may had played it cool when she left but she was actually pretty nervous. She saw that one of the boys had red hair and brown eyes. The other had dark black hair and green eyes both were talking about who knows what. How would this go for Anna?

"Uh-I'm sorry for making you two wait, I guess." She wanted to punch herself in the face right there. Why was she being so awkward? She had to step up her game !

The two boys immediately looked her way and blushed crimson red. Anna sweat dropped and sat across from them awkwardly playing with her hair that she would always do when she got nervous.

"Sorry. I'm not used to this whole hosting thing; yeah that's it." Anna sighed, "I guess we can go around and introduce each other. My name is Anna Oakland, class 2-A." She gave a crooked grin afterwards.

"Its fine we're not actually used to being here either." The one with red hair spoke, "My name is Hayato Morina, class 2-A."

"You're in my class. That's pretty cool. We should talk sometimes." Anna insisted. Hayato nodded with a light blush dusted on his cheek. Anna then turned to the other boy, "What about you? Do you have name?"

Well of course he had a name Anna! What kind of question was that? It's not like she found him in the middle of streets.

"I'm Itsuka Mura, class 2-C." he said boredly.

"You seem bored. Let's play a game!" she suggested, "What about…um…er…eye spy!"

The two boys both cocked their heads to side in confusion. They had no idea what eye spy was. Was it some commoner's game or was it just invented? They had no clue but they were pretty interested.

"It's quite simple actually; one of us has to pick something around the room and they can't tell the other players what it is. All they can do is say something that describes it. For example; let's say I pick Hani's rabbit, I would say, "I spy, with my little eye, something pink and plushy." And you two have to guess what it is. When you answer correct you get a point and then it's the next person's turn. If you don't the spy gets the said point." Anna explained, twirling her hands.

Itsuka nodded, "I think I got it. I spy with my little eye, something black!"

"That vase over there?"

"No."

"Maybe Kyoya's black notebook?"

"Nah."

Anna and Hayato began naming everything black that their eye's laid on but they were to know success.

Itsuka smirked, "You don't know?"

They both shook their heads, "What is it."

"It's…it's my hair!" he ran his hands through his black hair.

Anna and Hayato nearly fell out of their seats. Itsuki was pretty conceited and Hayato made sure to tell him that.

"You know, you're pretty full of yourself." Hayato sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"I am quite aware."

Anna nervously chuckled and leaned back in her seat. She couldn't wait to leave this god damn host club. She could have been at home, watching Netflix, and eating food but nope. She was stuck hosting two high school boys. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

Wow! This chapter is 3,931 words long! I think it's the longest chapter I ever done.

Anyways, before I close out I have announcements to make!

I had an SYOC contest to see which lucky OC would be paired with William and I have the winner!  
Our lucky winner is...Sora Kimichu by SakuraDreamerz!  
Congrats!

Now for my next announcement I have finally decided who I will pairing Anna up with.

It will be Hikaru! This is because a few people suggested him and after some thinking I was like, "Sure." and so now this story is a HikaXOC story!

Last but not least,  
I want you guys to help out with the story! :D No, you do not have to write anything just give some ideas. Like some idea when the host club cosplays, something to happen in a chapter, just pretty much anything! I'll be sure to give you guy's credit because I love you guys so much!  
Speaking of ideas, what should Anna and William's types be? I'd love to here your opinions!

Thank you so much! I hope you guy's have a wonderful day/night! xoxo


	5. The Trip (Part One)

Alright so before we begin:

I edited this chapter. It is now longer and yeah.

**bolded: ****English**

normal: Japanese.

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does. I only own my OCs and what not.**

**UPDATES MAY BE SLOW AT TIMES SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. THANK YOU.**

* * *

Hey guys! So, this story isn't on hold anymore-I rewrote this chapter and it's pretty long-but as the sentence says in below it will take time to update. I also started another story so I am going to have to juggle two stories at a time now. I also have school starting in September so I'm not going to have that much time. It all depends on what is going to happen.

Nothing special really happens in this chapter by the way. It's not bland though. Just nothing special really.

I also want to thank everyone for their reviews, favorites, and for following this story. I love you all so much. Thank you for such wonderful ideas. They're going to help me alot with this story. xoxo

* * *

**Did you know?: **Anna and William both have Japanese names for their middle names. Anna's is Chiyoka and William's is Satoru.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

* * *

Hosting hours had just ended and let's just say I was fucking happy. That shit was harder than it looked. I may not act like it on the outside but strangers were just not my cup of tea. Speaking of tea, I actually like tea unlike coffee. I just don't get what's so special about it. It's literally bean water. Yep, I said it: COFFEE IS FUCKING BEAN WATER. I AM ALSO QUITE FUCKING AWARE THAT TEA IS LEAF WATER BUT I DON'T CARE. IT'S MUCH BETTER THAN BEAN WATER ANYWAYS.

Now let's get back to this dumb ass story. Okay? Yeah.

As I said before, hosting hours ended and man, did I want to go home and shower. After smelling like coffee for the whole day I wanted to jump out the window but nooooooo. I could have probably break my neck and die. Fucking laws of physics.

I gathered my stuff, which wasn't much. It was only my school bag, which just had my books, pencils, pens, notebooks, and money in it. I also had some food in it but I ate it all during the school hours. What? Learning is hard fucking work! I was so happy that I got to leave and go home but that happiness was gone when blonde aka Tamaki decided to speak.

"Oh, Anna!" I heard his voice call out for me and I tried to ignore it. Tamaki was super annoying and if you took one look at me, you could tell I didn't want to talk to someone like him. Was he blind or something?

I tried ignoring him as I made my way to the doors but the more he repeated my name the more annoying it got. After about the tenth time I swiveled around and my eye twitched with annoyance.

"What the hell do you want Blondie?" I yelled.

He made an inhumane sound and all color drained from his face and then he went to his usual corner. What the fucking hell? He kept muttering words and I felt myself grew greatly annoyed. Everyone else in the room sweat dropped and turned towards me for an answer.

"What? He's pretty annoying." I commented. When I did that Tamaki screeched and fainted.

I immediately felt something hit me in the back of head. I growled and turned around to see William with his index finger pointed directly towards me and he had a stern look on his face.

"Say that you're sorry." He demanded.

"No." I huffed, "He's annoying. I don't like him." Again, Tamaki made his weird ass noise again.

William sighed, "Look, just say that you're sorry. Tamaki isn't that bad." William turned to Tamaki and gave him a smile. Tamaki squealed in delight before William said, "Even though he is probably the most annoying person I have ever met." And thus, Tamaki grew depressed again.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

* * *

Everyone else watched from a distance at Anna, William, and Tamaki who still sat in his corner depressed. It seemed that when he would finally get over it Anna would snap back something and he would immediately go back to it. William was talking to his sister about how she should say sorry, and Anna refused. Yeah, she was pretty stubborn.

Tamaki turned around from his corner, "I w-"

"SHUT IT, BLONDIE!" Anna yelled, apparently gaining the ability to breathe fire. Even she was taken aback from it. Which immediately gained another hit in the head from William and Anna yelled at him too.

"Wah! Scary!" Hani cried and hid behind Mori in fear.

Haruhi glanced at the clock, "Wow. They've been at it from fifteen minutes. Shouldn't we do something?" she asked nervously watching Anna wail her arms around.

"I don't see why not," Kyoya answered, "We do have important business to discuss and this is wasting our time. Mori-sepai will you please do the honors?"

"Ah." Mori replied to Kyoya's request.

He walked over to Anna and William. The scene looked like a mother or father scolding their stubborn child. They are then surprised when Mori just lifted Anna up and carried her toward Tamaki. William just stood there a little confused of what happened.

"Hey! Put me down!" Anna demanded pounding on Mori's back with all her might. He ignored her and sat her down besides Tamaki. "No way in hell." She immediately tried walking away but Mori blocked her path, "Aw c'mon."

"Say that you're sorry."

Her eyes widen. That was the first time she heard Mori speak more than one word! But this was immediately replaced with stern eyes, "I don't want to."

Mori looked her dead in the eyes and Anna took a step back, managing to step on Tamaki's hand in the process. She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked up to see Mori's cold stare.

"Fine!" she growled and turned around and poked Tamaki really hard in the shoulder, "Hey. Earth to stupid. I'm uh-um- sorry."

Tamaki immediately lit up with joy and tackled Anna with joyfulness. Anna is surprised by the sudden change of attitude by the upper classman.

"Oh! I forgive you, my precious daughter!"

"Augh! Let go of me!"

"Let daddy hug you!"

"No way in hell!"

Then, after those words were said Anna immediately kicked Tamaki in the shin. Which made him cry out in pain, while Anna just dusted herself off and turned to see everyone around her, except for Kyoya, Mori, and William staring at her with wide eyed expressions.

"What? He needs to learn how to respond to the word 'no'." Anna looked over to Tamaki, "If someone doesn't want you to touch them. You don't touch them. Got it?"

Tamaki made a gasp and held his hand up in offense, "I would never! I am a gentleman, it is my duty to please the world." He said, flamboyant as ever.

Someone cleared their throat gaining everyone's attention. The person to do so was Kyoya.

"What Tamaki had been trying to say is that the host club-" Kyoya started but then he was quickly cut off by no other than Tamaki himself.

"Is going to the zoo this weekend!" Tamaki squealed in delight.

"The zoo, huh?" William questioned.

"It sounds like fun!" Hani cheered happily perched on Mori's shoulders.

"Yes!" Tamaki nodded excitingly, "I even have who will be partnered up with everyone! Haruhi will be with me,"

"No way in hell senpai." Haruhi butted in, "I don't even want to go to the zoo, and I'd rather be at home studying. I have a test in two weeks in Biology so I have to be prepared for it."

Tamaki pouted and went to his corner. Anna smirked and wrapped her arm around Haruhi shoulder and have her a thumbs up.

"Way to go Haruhi! You tell him!" she laughed.

Haruhi looked nervously back at Tamaki. Maybe she did needed a break. The zoo did sound like fun.

She took Anna's arm off of her and walked up to Tamaki, who was still pouting and knelt down to him.

"Um, I'm sorry about that Tamaki senpai. I guess we can go to the zoo." She trailed off.

Tamaki leaped up in joy hugging Haruhi close to him, "Yay! Did you hear that mommy? We're going to the zoo!"

"I can't b-breathe." Haruhi squeaked as Tamaki hugged her tighter.

Anna came rushing in and bonked Tamaki on the head making him release Haruhi from his holds.

"Wow. Thanks Anna." Haruhi brushed herself off.

Anna nodded smiling, "You're very welcome."

Tamaki turned to them, "Why did you hit me?" he whined with teary eyes.

"Dude!" Tamaki cringed at Anna's word, "Did you not notice her face was turning blue? And you call yourself the princely type but yet you're abusing your own daughter."

"What I would-"

"Who would have thought that Tamaki would be so cruel?" Hikaru came up to Anna and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, "its best that we stay away from him." He then wrapped his arms around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Haruhi do you think of daddy that way?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed, "Well, no offense, but you are sometimes touchy and I seem to get a lot of injuries when I'm around you. Like yesterday when you pushed me into that table I ended up bruising my hip."

"Come on Haruhi, let's go." Anna said, "Who knows what else he may do to you." She whispered sending a little glare at Tamaki. She then grabbed Haruhi's sleeve.

"Who knew we were in a club with such an evil person?" the twins dramatically added.

They then pulled Haruhi out of the room, leaving Tamaki all sad behind.

"Is Tama-chan really like that?" Hani asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, Mitsukuni."

"Well it's for the best that we keep our distance." William suggested.

"My whole family is turning their backs against me." Tamaki choked out, he then turned to Kyoya, "I still have you right?"

Kyoya typed away on his laptop and never looked up, "I don't see why I would want to be in any form of relationship with someone who abuses their own family members." He answered simply.

Tamaki cried out as if he was shot just shot in the knee with an arrow. He made his way back his corner and began quietly sobbing to himself. He kept on muttering, "I'm not abusive.", "and even mommy is against me." And "Why do bad things happen to good people such as me?"

Tamaki felt a tap on his shoulder and he glanced to see William sitting beside him and he quickly looks away. "What? Are you going to tell me how awful of a father I am?"

"No." William told him, "You know we're just joking right?"

Tamaki eyes got wide, "J-joking?"

"Yeah man!" William answered, "Well I was, anyways. Anna likes to push people buttons and I just went along with it just for the kicks. So don't think-"he was then cut off when he heard a thud and saw that Tamaki had fainted, "Wow. I wonder if he has something wrong with him. He just fainted"

"There is nothing to worry about Oakland." Kyoya appeared behind William, "Our leader is just not good at handling these types of situations."

"Yeah Tama-chan acts really silly!" Hani added.

"Really?" William asked and Hani nodded in agreement, "He is a bit of an air head now that I think about it."

* * *

**Anna's POV**

* * *

The weekend had finally came, which meant that is was time for us to go the zoo. Yay. Note my sarcasm and Tamaki called everyone up at seven o'clock in the fucking morning telling them to meet in front of the school at nine. Did he not know that the zoo didn't open up until eleven?

**"Does that idiot know that the zoo doesn't open until the afternoon?"** I complained brushing out my hair in front of my dresser mirror. I then winced when the brush got stuck in it and I couldn't get it out and turned to William who was reading a magazine on my bed, **"A little help here?"** I asked him indicating to the hair brush.

William chuckled and walked over to me. Did he think that this was fucking funny?

**"Maybe he wanted to have us go out for breakfast before we get there."** William suggested, **"This is pretty early though for the weekend."** He began untangling the brush from my hair, "**Your hair is so thick and long too. It's amazing how you manage so much."**

**"Not my fucking fault I was born with a lion's mane."** I grumbled and let out an **"Ouch! Careful!"**

**"Sorry! I got it!"** William apologized and handed me the brush.

I smiled, **"Thanks broski."** And I then started to re-brush my hair, praying it wouldn't get stuck.

William sent me wink in return, **"You're welcome…siski!"** he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. Siski, really? That was just plain stupid.

**"Really? Siski?"** I questioned him, **"Did you even try?"**

William slumped his shoulders, **"Yeah. Whatever."**

I couldn't help to snicker at this. William, did you even try?

* * *

When William and I got to the school we were immediately tackled by Hani. I was surprised and so was William but at least it wasn't Tamaki.

"Anna-chan! You look so cute!" he complimented me and turned to William, "You too Will-chan! I'm so happy to see you guys!"

"Thanks." I answered simply, hugging Hani back, "You look cute too."

"Really?" Hani asked with a dazzling-when did I become such a poet?-expression.

William nodded, "Yep!"

"Look! It's two of my beautiful children!" I heard Tamaki's voice yell from the distance. He apparently got over things quickly since I'm pretty sure I made him cry every day during the week. Not my fucking fault though.

Soon as I knew it, William and I were hugged tightly by no other than idiotic blondie himself. And man, being hugged tightly and being squished to William too, I was starting to lose air and seeing my brother's face, I could tell the same for him.

"Daddy's so happy for you two to be here!" Tamaki cheered happily, "I cannot express my happiness!"

"C-can't breathe senpai." I heard William choke out. Damn, Tamaki must hug pretty tight because William was about the same size of him and Tamaki even managed to block his windpipe.

"Y-yeah. Get the fuck off, b-blondie. You're so a-abusive." I demanded, struggling to get free.

Tamaki immediately dropped us, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" he pleaded on one knee.

"Sure." William gave Tamaki a cheeky smile and Tamaki jumped in joy. Um, okay?

I then noticed Haruhi standing by a tree looking miserable as ever. I felt bad for her but she is the one who fell for Tamaki-to go the zoo! Not like a relationship thing! Though, they'd be a pretty cute couple…what the hell was I saying? I'm not into that romance shit.

I walked over to Haruhi, "S'up." I greeted her shoving my hands in my hoody pockets.

Haruhi sighed, "I'm just tired. I usually don't get up until ten on the weekends and does senpai know that the zoo doesn't open for another few hours?"

"I know right?" I rolled my eyes toward Tamaki, "Who knows with him. Where are the gingers and Kyoya?" I asked her looking around.

Haruhi scanned the area also, "Kyoya senpai is probably still at home, sleeping most likely. As for Hikaru and Kaoru-"

We then suddenly felt a pair of elbows lean on our shoulders and we both seemed to know who the arms belonged to without having to move to see who it was. If you guessed, Hikaru and Kaoru, you are fucking correct my friend.

"What about Hikaru and Kaoru?" they asked slyly.

"Anna just wanted to know where you two were." Haruhi said then bluntly added, "Can you guys get off us; elbows are sort of bony."

"Yeah. They're digging into my shoulder. Jeez." I winced a little bit lowering my stance to get them off of me.

Cue slight gasp, "Hurtful." One of them painfully said. I couldn't help to roll my eyes from their sarcasm.

Hikaru and Kaoru then slid in front of us, much to our displeasure and they both placed a hand on their hips.

"For your information we are perfectly fit." Kaoru said, I think. His hair was parted to the left and if I remember his voice seems to have a slight higher pitch to it than Hikaru. I wondered what else I could find to figure the two apart…

"So, next time you see some creeper just give us a call." Hikaru, I believed, then gave Haruhi and me a wink and Haruhi sighed loudly. I rolled my eyes and smirked. So they thought they were tough huh, I wonder if…

I quickly grabbed the section between their thumbs and index fingers and pinched it rather hard. The twins made a cry out in pain and I immediately let go and snickered as they held their hands in pain. Haruhi sweat dropped seeing what had happened, and turned to me.

"What did you do?" she asked bewildered, "All you did was pinch them…"

I put my finger to my lips, "It's a secret."

"She actually just pressed down on a pressure point on their hands." I sighed loudly. William why did you have to go and say that.

"Oh. I see." Haruhi answered.

"Well it hurt!" Hikaru answered harshly. I rolled my eyes and snickered.

"Yeah. Though, I find it impressive that you could do just that just by squeezing our hands." Kaoru replied. Hikaru then sent him a glare and Kaoru just gave a smile in return.

I wasn't sure on what to say so I just gave a casual, "Thanks Kaoru. I can teach you some if you want to. They come in handy when there are creepers." I then looked at Hikaru, "You too, Hikaru; if you want to that is."

When I said that I noticed the twins seemed to freeze for a slight second and their eyes widened. I blinked, all I did was thank Kaoru. Did I do something wrong? I wondered what caused that. I also wondered when we were supposed to leave. Also, why did Tamaki want us to meet up with him so early? Were we going to wait for Kyoya or was he going to meet us there? Was he even going to show up? I had so many unanswered questions. Fuck my life.

* * *

So, it turned out we were going to go get breakfast before we went to the zoo. And about Kyoya, he didn't show up until we were about to leave the school. His fault for sleeping in though.

We all gathered into a nice little restaurant but the prices were nothing to laugh at. William and I were relieved that we bought extra money with us but Tamaki insisted that it was being paid for with the clubs funds. Apparently, we were all getting pancakes. Yum. And man, seeing Kyoya's distressed face after he heard that made me laugh so hard. I had no idea gia Haruhi felt. I could tell she was a little relieved for not having to pay but something told me she knew she was going to regret it later. I sure hope I didn't.

Our table was in the shape of a huge circle. And circles are pretty cool in my opinion. Our seating formation went like this, from left to right: Tamaki, Kyoya, William, Mori, Hani, Kaoru, Hikaru, me, and then finally Haruhi. It was pretty agitating sitting next to Hikaru but at least I had Haruhi to talk to.

A waitress, not fully Japanese, I was guessing, because of her emerald green eyes and dirty blonde hair, skipped over to us with a joyful smile. Wow, someone was a morning person, was all I could think of. When she looked upon the host club minus Haruhi (she was wearing her girlish clothes) and me she immediately started to blush.

"Hi!" she chirped, "My name is Penny!" so I was correct, "I will be your server this morning. I am so sorry for the wait!"

"Oh, it's no problem." William told her, "We already know what we're getting to begin with. Right guys?"

A chorus of yeses and yeahs filled the table.

Penny smiled, "That's great to know sweetie!" was this woman trying to flirt with my brother, and "So, may I take your order?"

"My sweet beautiful princess," Tamaki started, "My lovely family has decided we will be havi-"before he could even finish I stood up and grabbed his ear. I then dragged him back to his seat ignoring his protests in pain. I then sat back down in my seat.

The waitress blinked in confusion. Kyoya then pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up and smiled, "We will be having the pancakes."

"Pancakes for everyone?" she asked just to make sure.

"Yep! We're all having pancakes!" Hani cheered, "I love pancakes because they have the word cake in them!"

The waitress nodded and scribbled down our order, "Would you like anything to drink? We have water, tea, coffee, juice, soft drinks, etc. Just ask and I'll be sure to tell you if we have it or not." Penny informed us.

We all ordered our drinks and off Penny went to whatever, either the kitchen or somewhere else in this place. So, I was sitting there bored out of my mind. I had my phone, I could text Sophia; since I could afford the long distance contacting but I don't know if she could. Could she? I don't even know.

"What that?" Hikaru pointed towards my grey satchel bag.

I sweat dropped, "It's a bag."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Well I know that but why does it look so weird?"

My eye twitched in annoyance, "It's for my video camera, and I had it for about a year now. William got it for me for my birthday. I use it a lot. Thanks' again for it."

William nodded and gave me a smile, "You're welcome."

Hani's eyes lit up with joy, "Ooo! Can we see Anna-chan?" he asked pleadingly.

"Sure. It's not that fancy looking but it has great quality though." I unzipped the case and took out the camera, "I can't take picture on it though but I'm not usually a person who takes pictures."

"Wow, Anna. That's pretty neat" Kaoru complimented, "How much did that cost? You and your brothers were just commoners when you bought it."

William and I sweat dropped. He just called us commoners. We live in the upper middle class in America. It wasn't like we were poor over there.

"What do you mean by commoners?" William asked in confusion.

Haruhi sighed, "Apparently anybody who isn't rich is a poor person. You could be living in a four bed room house with an acre of land and they would still consider you poor. Apparently before they came to my apartment Tamaki senpai had them thinking I was living in a shack."

There was a slight gasp from Tamaki, "Now, why would I think of such awful things?"

"That reminded my when Tama-chan was the last to know Haruhi was a girl." Hani giggled.

"Yeah, you're pretty slow when it's comes to things boss." The twins shrugged.

I smirked, "Wow, blondie is more stupid than I thought. How did they find out you were girl Haruhi?"

Haruhi placed her chin between her index finger and spoke, "If I recall correctly Kyoya automatically knew I was a girl in the first place because he has a file on everybody in the school. Hani senpai was the second to find out because I told him his bunny is cute. The twins found out when they tried to force me to change so I kicked them out. Mori senpai found out when that thing, "she pointed to Tamaki not caring if he saw her, "wouldn't stop hugging me and Mori lifted me up and I guess he felt my bra strap or something. And Tamaki found out about me when he walked in on me…changing."

"I said I was sorry!" Tamaki cried.

"So, he didn't know you were a girl until he saw it for himself." William thoughtfully pointed out, "He must be pretty oblivious about things." William said oh so bluntly.

"We just figured it out by your facial structure; since your eyes are framed with such long eyelashes. You're also pretty petite,"

"And you're not?" Hikaru spoke.

"I never said I wasn't." he rolled his eyes in return, "and slender and your voice isn't all that deep to begin with. Also you have a different attitude towards things. We didn't really think you were a girl because of this, we just came to the conclusion when Tamaki called you his daughter."

"So, technically its bosses fault that they found out about Haruhi's gender identity." Hikaru pointed out.

"Not really. We would probably figure out either way." William said, "And where is our food?"

"Ah, look at our son mommy!" Tamaki squealed, "He respects his father so much!"

"That's very nice to know Tamaki." Kyoya said with an annoyed tone in his voice. Man, did he look like he wanted to kill someone right now.

"Who you calling shady?" the twins answered in unison.

"Is no one going to answer my questi-"William started but soon he was interrupted by a gigantic plate of pancakes that were set down in front of him, "Never mind."

Let me tell you something, those pancakes were so fucking delicious. SO THANK YOU TAMAKI FOR THE DELICIOUS PANCAKES. I NOW DO NOT REGRET WAKING UP AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING TO GET MY ASS UP TO GO A ZOO THAT DOESN'T OPEN UNTIL THE AFTERNOON. I STILL FIND YOU HELLA ANNOYING THOUGH.

* * *

See, nothing special really. Unless, you think finally getting your pancakes at a restaurant is pretty special.

You will soon get to read their rather interesting day at the zoo in the next chapter. So, for now you must wait. MWUAHAHA.

xoxo


End file.
